The story of Roxel roxas x axel
by Raevyn1313
Summary: Tis just a story of a certain blonde haired nobody and a red haired pyromaniac IN LOVE! Please review! pplleeeaaassseeeee!


_Watching from above like an angel... but trust me, I'm no angel._

Axel sat alone on top of a grassy hill near Twilight Town with only thoughts of longing.

Longing for the blonde haired boy that was his only friend.

Of course, Axel thought of him as more than a friend, but he never told anybody. Espically Roxas.

Axel was afraid that he would be reject and outcasted by his eyes if he ever told him his true feelings.

So, he wallowed alone with pent up feelings of affection for him... So all he could do was watch him.

If he could not hold his true love in his arms, then he would watch him and make sure his love was ok.

The clock tower in Twilight Town struck 6'o'clock as the sun started to set in the western sky. By now,

Axel knew that Roxas would be taking a shower by now, so he awaited him to return to his room where he would

watch him eat dinner, watch TV and go to sleep. Sure enough, when Roxas returned, he grabbed a hot pocket

and ate it with sea-salt ice cream for desert. After that, Roxas watched an hour of television then, he layed

down in his bed and went to sleep.

"Wish I could see him up close," he mutterd to himself ",but then he would probably call the cops on me or beat me up."

"What should I do?" he thought ferverently. He thought angrily for a few minutes.

"I cant take this anymore! I'm going up!" He said to himself, grabbing the side of the building and climbing up to Roxas' window.

He reached the window, and opened it quietly. He crept inside slowly while the night air blew the midnight blue curtains beside him.

Once he was in, he snuck near Roxas's bed and watched his beloved sleep peacefully.

"My God...he's so beautifull" he thought to himself, leaning over Roxas. Roxas stirred a little in his sleep and Axel smiled heavingly.

Roxas felt another presense near him so he opened his eyes just a little and there to his utter suprize, he found Axel hovering over him!

"AAAHHHH!" He screamed. "What are you doing here!"

"Roxas, please, I can explain..."

"Explain why your in my room and watching me sleep! Why, Axel, why!" He screeched.

"Roxas...I can explain and tell you the truth but-"

"But what?" He glared at him summoning his keyblade.

"But if I told you, you would never wanna see me again."

"Just tell me" Roxas said holding the keyblade to his throat.

"Truth is. I-i...I...uuuhh, I l-like you. Alot. As in, I have feelings for you." Roxas widened his eyes and opened his mouth by what he just heard.

Roxas moved his keyblade from Axel's throat and tossed it aside.

"I understand if you want me to leave. Im sorry, Roxas" he said making his way to the window.

"Wait, Axel" Roxas said, and Axel stopped in his tracks. Axel was expecting some sort of an insult or an "I hate you" from Roxas, but

what Roxas really said was; "I love you"

Axel blushed deeply and turned toward him.

"D-do you mean that?" He said holding on to his heart.

"Yes. I just was afraid that you would reject me." He said looking deeply into Axel's emerald green eyes.

"I was afraid of that too" Axel said smiling at him.

"And my father.."

"He's alive?"

"No he died a long time ago, but he was a homophobe and always said that if i ever fell in love with another guy he woukd dis own me"

Roxas explained getting a little teary. Axel put his arms over him in comfort and Roxas put his arms over him.

"Roxas...people cant tell you who should fall in love with. Not even you can controll who fall in love with. It's your heart's decison,

and it's nothing to be ashamed of if you fall in love with another guy." Axel said comfortingly.

"Y-your right" Roxas said looking back into Axel's eyes.

"Thank you, Axel. I love you, and no one can tell me I shouldnt."

"I love you too Roxas." He confessed moving closer to Roxas's face.

"Axel. I..i-"

"Shhh" he said putting a finger over his mouth. "Dont talk, just let me...let me" he triled off getting closer and closer to his face.

Finally, Axel reached Roxas's lips an gave him a deep passionate kiss.

Roxas deeply enjoyed the the kiss and felt a little jolt of disappointment when Axel broke the kiss.

"Your sexy" Axel purred stroking his blonde hair. Roxas blushed a little, and Axel held him with his head on his chest.

Axel hummed a sweet tune to himself while rocking his beloved gentily. "What are you humming?"

"Oh, just a little song. Im sorry..."

"For what? I wanna hear you sing, will you please?" Roxas begged with an innocent expression on his face.

"Ok, but Im not too good..." Axel warned. He breathed deeply and began to sing a song (**you readers, use your imagination. You think of what he sang.**)

After he was done singing Roxas looked at him and said truthfully "your a good singer. You have such a beauifull

voice." Then, Roxas carresed his face gentiy and Axel kissed his hand.

"Im tired..." Roxas said yawning. "Then go to bed, I guess should go now..."

"No Axel. Actually I was wondering if you would...you dont have to but, I would like it."

"Like what?"

Roxas blushed a deep red and looked innocently at him.

"Would you...go to sleep with me?"

Axel blushed a dark red. He felt lucky that Roxas loved him in return but, now he was asking for him to sleep with him? Axel felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

"Y-yeah, I would love to" he said atlast pulling the covers of Roxas's bed and getting under them.

Roxas soon joined him, and they cuddled with each other as they started to drift off to sleep.

"Good Night, my love." Roxas said stroking Axel's hair.

"Good Night" Axel said kissing him on the cheek and finally falling asleep in the arms of his true beloved.


End file.
